Give Me Your Attention
by Star Dazzled
Summary: DG must've been feeling very brave that day, her second time cutting Wyatt Cain off while he was speaking? She had to be mental. Random Oneshot. Cain x DG.


_I'm used to posting all of my Tin Man fic over at LiveJournal, so I've yet to put anything up here. This is just a little oneshot inspired by the prompt word: _jagged_. I don't own Tin Man, I'm merely a fan._

**GIVE ME YOUR ATTENTION  
---**

The rocks were hard beneath her, jagged edges pressing against her back, easy to feel through the thin material of her light blue gown. She was at Finaqua, though this was no surprise to any who knew her, and she stared out at the shimmering water of the lake, unmoving and brow furrowed. Light footsteps reached her ears, but still she didn't move. Azkadellia appeared over her, long hair loose today and flowing in soft waves over her shoulders. Her lips were parted just slightly as she looked over her younger sister, and after a moment a sigh escaped her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sounding relieved.

DG couldn't help but smirk. "Did you think I had died?" She asked.

Azkadellia crossed her arms, lifting her chin some and looking out over the lake. "No," she said, though it was obviously a lie. She then repeated herself, "What are you doing?"

"Being emo," DG said dryly.

It was Azkadellia's turn to furrow her brows. "What?" She asked.

DG glanced at her before waving one of her arms. "Just a term used in the Other World," she answered. "I'm just thinking, sis."

Azkadellia smoothed the back of her dress before she lowered herself to the ground, kneeling in a very lady-like way. DG let out a sigh again, closing her eyes against the rays of the suns -- they were setting, casting shades of pink and orange over the sky, and DG knew she and Azkadellia would have to return sooner or later. She didn't want to go back, not while _he_ was there.

"What are you thinking about?" Azkadellia asked.

"You already know," was DG's answer.

One of Azkadellia's hands was suddenly playing with DG's hair, slender fingers curling into the soft locks and offering a soothing feeling to the younger girl. Azkadellia was silent for a moment, and when she spoke it was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Deej."

"I love him...well, I'm pretty sure I love him," DG said. Azkadellia was silent, still caressing her sister's hair, and DG shook her head slightly, starting to sit up. "He thinks of me as a child no matter what I do."

"Maybe he'll come around," Azkadellia said, dropping her hand into her lap as DG sat beside her, legs crossed 'Indian-style'.

The younger girl rolled her eyes, looking down and picking up one of the jagged rocks she'd been laying on. She stared at it for a moment or two, frowning, before tossing it at the water. It didn't bounce or skim the surface, it sunk with a dull noise, one that might've been humorous if she'd been in a better mood.

"Az..." DG said slowly, keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Am I pretty?" And DG suddenly felt like one of those annoying girls she'd waited on at the diner countless times -- she was ready to cry at the drop of a dime. All this for _him_.

"Of course," Azkadellia said, reaching over and placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You're beautiful."

"No, I mean it," DG said, shaking her head. "If you were him, would you think I was pretty?"

Azkadellia stared hard at her sister, never blinking. "Yes," she said firmly. "If I were him, you would have no chance to be by yourself. I would've asked you to marry me as soon as you'd settled in here."

DG laughed, quickly wiping her eyes -- she'd lost it for a moment there. "Thanks Az," she said.

The older girl gave her a smile, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "Come on," she said. "Let's get back."

Wyatt Cain was a lot like the rocks that had no doubt bruised her back, DG realized as they trouped back towards the castle. Not only was he rough around the edges, but he was always there to make her uncomfortable -- she couldn't just be around him now that she had _those_ feelings for him. She couldn't just be around him knowing that he held no feelings for her. He'd only mentioned her being a child compared to him, but he might as well have called her a 'whiny brat' in her mind. She wished more than anything that she could _not_ spend every day thinking about him, but Wyatt Cain was not a man so easily forgotten.

Her and Azkadellia entered the main hall of the castle, and who should be there but _him_. He glanced at them, offering one of those damned half-smiles of his and a tip of the hat.

"Ladies," he said in greeting.

"Hello," Azkadellia said brightly, lightly smacking DG's hip when the younger girl said nothing.

"Hi," DG said miserably.

Cain's gaze wavered over her for a moment before he looked back to Azkadellia. "Waiting for your mother," he explained to her.

"She said she'd see you?" Azkadellia asked. "I can get her for you."

"No, you don't have to," Cain said. "I can wait."

"Nonsense," Azkadellia said, passing DG a look. And suddenly DG knew what her sister was going to do, and she shook her head slightly. Azkadellia ignored her, pointing towards a doorway. "I'll be right back with her. Wait for me, Deej?"

She disappeared from the hall, and DG looked around, desperately hoping someone else would appear and save her from the situation. She felt his eyes on her, and glanced at him -- he immediately looked away of course. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the floor. Cain cleared his throat, nearing her slightly and making her tense up slightly.

"You okay, Princess?" He asked.

"I will be," she said stiffly.

"You're angry with me," Cain said simply.

DG bit the inside of her cheek to keep in what she really wanted to say, and she felt Cain's eyes boring into her, piercing her like needles. She raised her gaze again, meeting his, and he held it for a mere second before he looked away again.

"I'm sorry," he said. DG snorted, starting to respond when he cut her off, "I am. I know what this is about."

"Oh, you do, do you?" DG asked, eyes rolling yet again.

"You don't understand, DG," he said.

"I understand -- you think I'm an annoying little kid," she said. "Well I've got news for you, Buster. I'm an adult, and I have been for quite a few years now."

"I don't think you're annoying," Cain said, taking on a tone that made DG pause.

"You run from me when you see me coming," DG said, "You avoid me, you never have anything with substance to say to me. The only reason I have your attention now is because we're alone." She suddenly jabbed a finger in his chest -- something that would have made someone else flinch, he stood still. "Don't roll your eyes at me -- tell me why, other than that I'm annoying child, that you don't like being around me."

"You're not annoying," Cain almost snapped, grabbing the hand she was still using to point at him. He held it against his chest in a strong grip, making her eyes widen just slightly. "And it's not that I don't like being around you," his voice became like that of a low hiss. "_I like it too much_. It's bad enough you haunt my thoughts when we're apart, but when I'm around you I can think of _nothing_ but you. You drive me crazy."

DG was stunned, and all she could do was gape at him as he stared into her eyes. He was still holding her hand against his chest, and shocks seemed to be shooting up her entire arm. She swallowed hard, lowering her gaze finally, and feeling very embarrassed.

"You sure have a way of showing it," she said moodily. "If you feel the same way then why not just...let it happen?"

"DG," he said, looking away and letting her hand go finally. "I'm a lot --"

"Older than me, I know," DG said. "So what?"

"Princess --"

"Don't 'Princess' me, Mister Cain," DG must've been feeling very brave that day -- her second time cutting Wyatt Cain off while he was speaking? She had to be mental.

"We can't," Cain said, speaking quickly as if he could get out everything he wanted before she tried to interrupt again. "I just don't --"

DG was definitely feeling brave today -- she grabbed the sides of Cain's face, holding him in place, and she leaned up on her tip-toes, pressing her lips forcefully against his. He froze up completely, arms limp at his sides, and as DG moved her mouth against his, he didn't respond. She was determined though, and she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth teasingly, reaching around with a hand to twist her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

And he suddenly came to life against her, arms sliding around her waist. He pulled her against his chest, all but crushing her to him, and his lips shaped hers as he returned her kiss just as passionately, if not more so. DG almost couldn't believe it was happening -- it seemed to good to be true. She made a quick mental note to thank Azkadellia for setting them up like so, but her thoughts were easily interrupted as Cain's tongue slipped into her mouth.

But it wouldn't be that easy. DG broke the kiss, pulling away, and he tried to follow, but her fingers were tight in his hair, holding him back. "Look," she said sternly. "I don't care if you're a grandpa compared to me --"

"A _grandpa_ --"

"Yes -- and I don't care about it, _Wyatt_," DG said. "Just...please, stop torturing me the way you do. I may not be what you expect when you think of...significant others, but can't we just try?"

Cain studied her for a moment or two, eyes considerably softer than they'd been before, and he ran his fingers through her hair. He nodded shortly. "Yes," he said.

DG was braver that day than any day ever, and she was really liking her momentary control over the situation. "Now, I think an apology is in order, Mister Cain."


End file.
